El aire que respiramos
by LightDark01
Summary: El día que Adora cumple dieciocho años, se despierta con el nombre de Catra escrito en su muñeca, con un trazo corto y puntiagudo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Pues así es, "The Air We Breathe" (El aire que respiramos) ha salido ganadora de la pequeña encuesta que realice. Es un Fanfic que por ahora lleva pocos capítulos y tampoco son muy extensos así que una vez la termine iré por la segunda historia más votada. Gracias a todos por participar**

**Historia original de Bakubitch (AO3), yo solamente la estoy traduciendo y ****re-interpretando. Las imágenes de la portada son de Ponytailadora (Tumblr) las cuales le vienen de lujo a esta historia, yo solo las he editado para hacer con ellas la portada (No suelo editar imágenes y me ha costado mucho, pero creo que me ha quedado bastante bien). Os recomiendo que os paséis por mi Wattpad así podéis ver la imagen de la portada bien editada, me podéis encontrar por Lightdark01 o si queréis, pondré un enlace en mi twitter, escoged la que os resulte mas cómoda.**

* * *

**El aire que respiramos.**

**Capitulo 1**

El día que Adora cumple dieciocho años, se despierta con el nombre de Catra escrito en su muñeca, con un trazo corto y puntiagudo.

**"¿Qué demonios es esto?"** pregunta desde el suelo, en la habitación de Glimmer (No ha sido capaz de dormir sola desde que tenía 12 años). Ella frunce el ceño y señala las letras, Adora estira la muñeca hacia arriba para que su mejor amiga pueda ver la piel recién entintada.

Glimmer echa un vistazo a su muñeca y dice: **"Mierda".**

**-O-**

El día que Adora cumple dieciocho años, descubre que las almas gemelas realmente existen.

**-O-**

Almas gemelas. Catra es su maldita _alma gemela_.

La Horda nunca les había hablado de las marcas, pero tampoco les habían dicho exactamente que su operación militar estaba en el lado _malo_ de la guerra. Se pregunta si alguno de sus ex-compañeros de cuarto sabe de la existencia de las almas gemelas. Se pregunta si Catra lo sabe.

Bow y Glimmer intercambian miradas de preocupación, lo que realmente no le da a Adora mucho consuelo sobre la situación. Tratan de explicarle lo básico, asegurándole que en sus dieciocho años también recibían pequeñas pistas, pero Adora todavía no lo entiende. Es frustrante. Complicado. Odia no saber las cosas.

**"Es algo universal",** asegura Glimmer. **"Siempre lo ha sido. Nadie sabe porque ocurre."**

**"Pero ¿Qué ****_significa_****?"**

**"Significa,"** comienza Bow pacientemente, **"Que hay una persona ahí a fuera con la que encajas, ¿Sabes? Es perfecta para ti en todos los sentidos".**

**"Son tal para cual",** termina Glimmer.

Adora puede sentir como su cara se transforma en un ceño fruncido. **"Pero la mía se llama Catra. Debe haber un error."**

**"Cielos",** es todo lo que dice Bow, debería decirle todo lo que necesita saber en vez de soltar suspiros a diestra y siniestra.

**"No hay equivocaciones, Adora."** Glimmer le da una mirada comprensiva, que decide ignorar.

**"¡Pero ella me dejó para que muriera!"** Llora Adora, perdiendo la calma por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Acababan de luchar en una _guerra_, por el amor de Dios**. "Ha intentado matarme al menos cuatro veces."**

Bow gesticula. **"Quiero decir, siempre pensamos que entre tú y Catra había...-",** retuerce la cara pensando, como si tuviera miedo de la reacción de Adora, **"-Algo intenso",** termina.

**"Somos amigas".** Suspira, contemplando. **"Bueno, éramos amigas. Antes",** agita una mano frívola, **"Pero decidió que me quería muerta".**

Glimmer se muerde el labio, golpeando nerviosamente los dedos contra la rodilla. **"En todos tus años de amistad, ¿Nunca quisiste impresionarla, besarla o algo así?"**

Adora parpadea**. "¿Qué es un beso?"**

**-O-**

Adora aprende _mucho_ en su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

**-O-**

Con todo lo de la guerra, no tiene la oportunidad de volver a pensar en su alma gemela. Hay que tener reuniones, ciudades que limpiar, tratados de paz que escribir. Adora pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando de envolver su cabeza alrededor de los pormenores de Etheria, con sus extensas tierras y muchos barrios. Es mucho para asimilar.

Están en medio de una reunión, discutiendo un reciente ataque de la Horda a Plumeria, cuando se confirman las noticias del paradero de Entrapta.

Ella está viva. Entrapta está viva.

Sintiéndose mareada, el escuadrón de mejores amigos sale de inmediato y se dirige directamente a la Horda. Sin planes, sin respaldo y, sobre todo, sin el maldito sentido común, se encuentran escondidos detrás de una enorme viga metálica justo fuera del territorio de la Horda. No es sino hasta que están vestidos con el uniforme completo de la Horda (No funcionó la última vez, Bow, así que ¿Cómo va a funcionar esta vez?) que comprenden su situación actual.

Catra. Almas gemelas.

¿Cathy ya había cumplido dieciocho años? Ella no esta segura. Nunca había conocido el cumpleaños de Catra - Shadow Weaver se lo había ocultado a propósito, sin querer darle a Catra ningún detalle de su vida antes de la Horda. Pero siempre lo habían celebrado de todos modos, en una fecha totalmente aleatoria, el 3 de noviembre.

¿Y si su cumpleaños hubiera pasado y el nombre de Adora estuviera impreso en su piel? ¿O qué pasa si no lo es? ¿Y si Catra es el alma gemela de Adora, pero Adora no es de Catra? Trata de ignorar la breve puñalada de desilusión que siente, porque no _debería_ decepcionarse. Ella no debería. Catra es su enemiga.

Pero no tiene tiempo como para que divagar en sus pensamientos, se escabullen por los asquerosos pasillos, sudando profusamente y deseando los tres haberse quedado en casa.

Pero Entrapta está aquí. Y está viva. Y la van a sacar.

Están a la vuelta de la esquina, tratando de ser sigilosas, pero probablemente fallando miserablemente. Adora aún no está acostumbrada a las largas extremidades de She-Ra. Se las habían arreglado para noquear a los guardias en una de las entradas laterales, sólo dos, curiosamente. Ella tiene un pequeño sentido del pánico, porque ¿Cómo es esto tan fácil? ¿Y de dónde venía el mensaje del paradero de Entrapta?

No puede evitar sentir que esto es una trampa. Una muy mala idea.

**"Creo que puedo oír algo",** susurra Glimmer, alargando su brazo y palpando las paredes. **"Voy a teletransportarme más cerca. Quedaos aquí".**

**"No, Glimmer-"** Adora trata de agarrar la mano de su amiga, pero es demasiado tarde, esta desaparece en un destello.

**"Maldita sea",** Maldice Bow. **"Tenemos que seguirla".**

Adora asiente con la cabeza, lista para moverse, pero luego Bow está siendo retenido por su camisa. Adora se da la vuelta en el acto, lista para atacar con She-Ra a una perra (Gracias, Glimmer, por enseñarle a decir palabrotas), pero se detiene cuando ve quién está acunando a su mejor amigo en sus brazos. Se queja cuando Scorpia le hace una sonrisa plácida. A pesar de que She-Ra mide como dos metros y medio, Scorpia todavía la domina.

**"¡Hola otra vez!"** Dice Scorpia. **"¡Lo siento por esto!"**

Scorpia coge a Bow como si nada y lo lanza contra la pared opuesta. Se estrella contra ella con un fuerte _golpe_, pero luego se levanta rápidamente y se quita el polvo de encima.

**"Tengo un asusto que resolver aquí Adora",** dice. **"¡Ve y encuentra a Glimmer!"**

Adora se detiene, pensado detenidamente que hacer. Ella no quiere dejarlo, pero él ya tiene su arco cargado, listo para atacar. **"¿Estás seguro?",** pregunta.

**"¡Vete!"**

Ella corre.

**-O-**

Pero no llega muy lejos.

**"Hey Adora."**

**-O-**

**"¿Dónde está Entrapta?"** Exige Adora.

Trata de ignorar la sangre que corre por sus mejillas cuando Catra aparece caminando por el pasillo, apoyándose en la pared de piedra. Su corazón late frenéticamente, la sangre corre por sus oídos, y se pregunta cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta de esto antes.

**"¿Qué? ¿No me saludas?"** pregunta Catra, pero lleva esa estúpida sonrisa que hace que Adora quiera pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. O algo así.

Algo.

**"Responde la pregunta."**

Catra pone los ojos en blanco y examina sus uñas, como si ya estuviera aburrida de la conversación. **"Ella está bien. Ella disfruta su nueva vida."**

**"Como si me fuera a creer eso",** se burla Adora.

**"Cree lo que quieras, princesa, pero es la verdad."**

_Princesa._

Exhala temblorosamente**. "¿Vamos a pelear?"**

**"¿Quieres pelear?"** Esa sonrisa otra vez. La que Adora ama.

Odia

Ella realmente no lo sabe.

**"No."**

Las cejas de Catra se levantan sorprendidas. Ella se despega de la pared y se mueve lentamente hacia ella, mirándola fijamente de una manera que la hace querer correr y esconderse. O lanzarse hacia ella. O golpearla. O golpearla con la boca, porque aparentemente eso es besar.

Los sonidos de la lucha resuenan en la distancia, y Adora oye un fuerte **_"¡Ay!_****"** Pero no importa, porque esa era definitivamente la voz de Scorpia, y ella sabe que Bow es una persona demasiado buena como para hacer daño a otra mujer. Suspira y lanza su espada al suelo, sintiendo el cambio al volver a la normalidad, no midiendo 2,5 metros de altura.

Catra observa el cambio, con expresiones faciales que traicionan su interés. **"Ahí está"**, dice en voz baja, y Adora, por segunda vez en cinco minutos, tiene que quitarle el rubor que le sube a las mejillas.

**"Dime dónde está Entrapta."**

**"A Entrapta le gusta estar aquí",** ronronea Catra**. "Ahora somos mejores amigas. ¿No lo has oído?"**

La apuñala celosamente como si de un cuchillo se tratase, siente que sus cejas caen en un ceño fruncido**. "¿Qué sabes tú de amistad?",** dice ella.

**"Mucho más que tú."**

**"Sí, porque dejar a tu amiga colgada de un acantilado es algo muy ****_bonito de hacer_****."**

**"¡Ya no eres mi amiga, Adora!"** Gruñe Catra**. "¿Cuándo te meterás eso en tu grueso cráneo? No somos amigas. No somos nada."**

Adora trata de no sentirse amargamente herida, pero después de un momento de silencio, se da cuenta de que realmente ha sacado el palito más corto en la lotería de almas gemelas. Porque las almas gemelas son reales, y Catra es la suya. Su persona. La única persona que aparentemente se supone que le queda perfecta.

Qué montón de mierda.

Antes de que pueda detenerse, se encuentra mirando su muñeca. Para su consternación, el nombre de su ex-mejor amiga sigue asomándose bajo su manga, burlándose de ella. Ella trata de cubrirlo discretamente antes de que Catra pueda verlo, pero la mirada de la otra chica ya está bajando, procesándolo, sus ojos se abren de par en par.

**"Mierda. ¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?"**

**"No."**

**"Entonces, ¿Qué...?"** Catra se detiene, y lo comprende, florece una sonrisa en su rostro. **"Tu alma gemela",** dice simplemente. **"Cumpliste dieciocho años".**

Adora suspira. **"¿Tú ****_sabías _****de esto?"**

Catra se encoge de hombros tímidamente, con el pelo rozando sus hombros. **"He oído cosas."**

Ella realmente no quiere escuchar la respuesta, pero eso no le impide preguntar tímidamente: **"¿Ya tienes una?".**

**"No",** responde Catra, sonando extrañamente sincera.

**"Oh."**

**"¿Quién es?"** Eso suena melancólico, pero el tono de Catra suena casi amargo. **"¿Es la princesa? ¿El del arco?"**

Antes de que Adora tenga la oportunidad de responder, Glimmer aparece entre ellas, con Entrapta agarrada con fuerza de su mano. **"¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos!",** grita, agarrando la muñeca de Adora.

**"¡¿Irnos?!"** Entrapta llora, tratando de salir del agarre de Glimmer. **"¡Pero me gusta estar aquí! ¿Pueden Catra y Scorpia venir también?"**

Catra entra en acción, deslizando sus garras y tirando a Glimmer al suelo. Rodea con su brazo los hombros de Entrapta, tirando de la chica de pelo púrpura contra ella con fuerza. **"No te la llevarás a ningún lado."** Una cruel risa se le escapa de la boca mientras Glimmer hace un gesto de dolor, frotando su espalda después del impacto. **"Me gusta su compañía"**

Adora lucha contra la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. Se acerca a Glimmer y la pone de pie, limpiando el polvo invisible de su vestido. Sintiéndose agotada, se vuelve hacia Entrapta**. "¿Quieres quedarte?"**

Entrapta vacila, mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre los dos grupos. **"Sí",** murmura eventualmente, la culpa visible en su cara.

**"¿Qué?"** Chasquea la lengua Glimmer, pero definitivamente no suena como una pregunta. Más bien una demanda. **"¿Cómo es posible que quieras quedarte aquí?"**

**"La tecnología es muy avanzada, ademas, me divierto mucho con Scorpia y Catra",** dice Entrapta, retorciendo las manos.

**"Bien",** acepta Adora, y Glimmer mueve la cabeza tan rápida que parece que está imitando a un búho. Adora acababa de aprender lo que son los búhos, así que no estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de ver**. "Si Entrapta quiere quedarse, debemos respetar su decisión."**

Catra le lanza una mirada de sorpresa, con las cejas levantadas, pero no hace comentarios.

**"Lo siento",** dice Entrapta, con lágrimas bajo sus ojos.

**"Mantente a salvo",** responde Adora, luego toma su espada y agarra a Glimmer para correr en la dirección opuesta.

Catra las deja ir.

**-O-**

**"Así que fue un desastre colosal",** dice Bow, y Glimmer gruñe estando de acuerdo. **"Sé que Catra es tu alma gemela, Adora, pero maldición, es problemática. ¡Esa chica escorpión está loca!"**

Adora no tiene la capacidad de responder. Está exhausta.

Esa noche, sueña con gatos y ratones, corre por un laberinto que es el territorio de la Horda. Sueña con Catra, acostada en la litera de arriba de su cama, con el brazo colgando de un lado. La Adora del sueño levanta la mano que reposaba en la cama y con cuidado roza sus dedos contra la de su ex-mejor amiga.

Al final se despierta con un grito ahogado.

**-O-**

Glimmer cumple dieciocho años y el nombre _Bow_ aparece en su muñeca. Le llora a Adora durante una semana porque, por mucho que este fuera exactamente el resultado que ella quería, no quiere que nada cambie entre ellos tres.

Adora acaricia su espalda suavemente, le da de comer sopa de tomate y la acurruca en la cama durante una semana. Glimmer se niega a ver a Bow, porque (y Adora cita), **"****_Ver su estúpida cara es demasiado doloroso ahora mismo._****"**

Y entonces ella empieza a llorar de nuevo, porque ¿Qué pasa si Bow no tiene su nombre cuando cumpla dieciocho años? ¿Y qué pasa si él no quiere estar con ella de todos modos?

Adora quiere mucho a Glimmer, pero si tiene que limpiar un poco más de moco de su chaqueta, puede que la mate.

Ella realmente quiere decirle a su amiga que ella y Bow están _cósmicamente _destinados a estar juntos, pero luego recuerda que, si eso es cierto, también lo es para ella y Catra. Lo cual, parece imposible. Así que mantiene la boca cerrada.

Y luego no puede dejar de pensar en ello, porque ¿Qué pasa si las almas gemelas se equivocan? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos, no, todos están locos?

Adora lo piensa mejor y es algo que no es posible.

Ella cree que todo esto es un montón de mierda.

**-O-**

Unos días después, Bow ya harto entra en la habitación de Glimmer durante una sesión de llanto, exigiendo saber qué demonios está pasando.

No pueden posponerlo más.

Glimmer le muestra su muñeca. Adora mira a los dos como si estuviera en un partido de tenis (Otra cosa que acababa de aprender de sus amigos, Dios, vivir en la Horda apestaba). Adora mantiene la respiración mientras Bow se congela, mirando hacia abajo el nombre en la muñeca de Glimmer en un silencio estupefacto, y entonces él comienza a reír. Adora se estremece. Mierda. Ella realmente pensó que él la rechazaría con cuidado, si no le gustaba.

Pero entonces sucede algo espectacular.

**"Oh, me alegro de que te parezca gracioso",** dice Glimmer. **"Estoy destinada a estar contigo, alma gemela."**

**"Dios mío",** Dice Bow tras calmarse de reír. Se seca las lágrimas de los ojos, tiene la cara roja y una expresión alegre. **"No puedo creerlo."**

**"Dios, Bow, no seas imbécil",** dice Adora, al ver cómo la expresión de Glimmer pasa de dolida a furiosa.

Señala la muñeca de Glimmer**. "Ese soy yo."**

**"No me digas",** replica Glimmer, y la mirada que Bow le envía es tan abrumadora, tan intensa y romántica que Adora tiene que apartar la mirada.

Ah.

Así que de eso se trata el alboroto de las almas gemelas.

**-O-**

No es que Adora no esté estúpidamente feliz por ellos, porque _realmente _lo está.

Es sólo que, con ellos besándose y abrazándose cada cinco minutos, Adora está empezando a sentirse muy sola.

A veces, siente remordimientos por echar de menos los dormitorios abarrotados de las literas de la Horda. Echa de menos estar rodeada de sus compañeras de equipo constantemente. Echa de menos tener a Catra acurrucada al final de la cama mientras duerme.

Echa de menos a Catra.

Ella ama a sus amigos, pero odia esto.

**-O-**

**¿Habéis notado las palabras en cursiva? Creo que están para darle mas ímpetu (O sentimiento) a esas palabras.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo nuevo los domingos por la tarde.**

* * *

**El aire que respiramos**

**Capítulo 2**

Adora siente la atracción de los Bosques Susurrantes tan pronto como se despierta de otro sueño - o pesadilla, dependiendo de cómo se mire - sobre Catra. Se empuja a sí misma a una posición erguida con los brazos temblorosos, tratando de sacudirse los sentimientos persistentes de anhelo, necesidad y soledad. Sintiéndose disgustada y un poco gruñona por estar despierta a las cinco de la mañana, saca sus miembros de la cama y, en silencio, vuelve a colocar las sábanas sobre la barbilla de Glimmer para que no pase frio.

Se encuentra colocándose su chaqueta y tirando de sus zapatos antes de que tenga tiempo de sentarse y pensar las cosas racionalmente. Probablemente no debería estar haciendo esto. De hecho, _definitivamente_ no debería estar haciendo esto, pero no puede ignorar a su cerebro, la sensación de que _necesita_ estar allí.

Se las arregla para salir del castillo sin ser notada, lo que es inusual si se tiene en cuenta que han estado encerradas desde que la reina Angella se enteró de que el trío se coló en la Zona de Terror sin la supervisión de un adulto. Glimmer había estado castigada durante una semana; a Bow se le había prohibido venir (aunque Adora lo oye colarse en la habitación de Glimmer todas las noches - después de todo, son almas gemelas). Adora había recibido el peor castigo, a sus ojos: fue desterrada a su propia habitación. Es seguro decir que ha estado durmiendo terriblemente.

Mientras deambula por el bosque, siente la ansiedad burbujear en su estómago, los latidos del corazón se disparan a medida que se acerca a la mitad.

**"Respira, Adora",** murmura, agachándose bajo la rama de un árbol y evitando por poco que le pegue en la cara.

Cuando llega a la mitad del claro, mira a su alrededor, decepcionada por no encontrar nada. Ella realmente no sabe exactamente lo que esperaba, pero no era un claro vacío. Se dejó caer sobre un tronco de árbol mientras suspiraba, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo es una completa pérdida de tiempo, se siente libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Hay una cierta tranquilidad en el bosque a las cinco de la mañana, el silencio que capta la brisa del viento, árboles silueteados contra la salida del sol en el horizonte. El-

**"Hola, Adora."**

Ella suspira.

No importa.

Luchando contra el impulso de quejarse, se pone de pie inmediatamente y se da la vuelta para enfrentarse a la única persona a la que realmente no quería ver en este momento. **"¿Qué **_**estás**_** haciendo aquí?",** dice ella, mucho más desagradablemente de lo que pretendía.

Pero Catra no parece herida; de hecho, se ve positivamente alegre, con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara. **"¿Qué? ¿No puede una chica ir a dar un paseo matutino?"**

**"No a través de esta parte del bosque",** responde Adora, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho a la defensiva. Ella no sabe cómo Catra simultáneamente hace que se le ericen los pelos y que sus nervios se emparejen, pero de alguna manera, lo hace. **"Y no eres una persona madrugadora"**, añade**. "Nunca lo has sido."**

Catra se estaciona junto a un árbol, apoyándose en él de una manera tan indolente y suave que Adora piensa que puede existir sólo para ser un dolor en el culo. Si las almas gemelas _son_ reales, entonces tal vez eso sea cierto.

La verdad es que ha estado pensando mucho en todo este asunto de las almas gemelas. Probablemente porque ha tenido que dormir en su propia habitación durante una semana, o quizás es por los sueños recurrentes de Catra que ha estado teniendo. Sea lo que sea, sin embargo, se ha dado cuenta de que quiere que alguien se enamore de ella por lo que es _ella_ en su totalidad, no porque tenga una marca estúpida.

Y si Catra es su alma gemela, las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son casi nulas.

Volviendo a la realidad, Adora es consciente de que han pasado unos dos minutos sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada. Catra la observa con una mirada intensa, una que Adora ni siquiera quiere _pensar_ en descifrar ahora mismo.

**"Así que",** Adora comienza lentamente. **"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí realmente?"**

**"No lo sé",** dice Catra, encogiéndose de hombros. **"Me sentí atraída."**

**"Bueno, deberías irte. Este no es un lugar seguro."**

Riendo a carcajadas, y tal vez un poco cruelmente, Catra finalmente cruza el claro a pasos agigantados, moviéndose hacia el espacio personal de Adora. Ella quiere dar un paso atrás, para crear cierta distancia entre las dos, pero sus pies están arraigados en el suelo, y descubre que una pequeña parte de su cerebro -una parte estúpida- realmente no quiere hacerlo.

**"Eres la cosa más peligrosa aquí, princesa",** dice Catra, con un murmullo bajo.

Ella trata de no tirar de la cuerda, porque definitivamente no era un cumplido, pero su cercanía la empieza a preocupar **"Creo que ese título es para ti."**

**"¿Eso crees?"** pregunta Catra, subiendo el brazo para descansar en el árbol junto a la cabeza de Adora.

Glimmer definitivamente llamaría a esto un momento de _mierda_.

Se siente encerrada, completamente abrumada, pero al mismo tiempo no se siente lo suficiente. Hay una tensión horrible en el aire, una que no sabe muy bien cómo resolver; porque Catra la odia, y ella lo sabe, y sin embargo no puede apartar la vista, no puede pensar racionalmente. Sabe que Catra está jugando un juego, siempre está jugando con ella, pero eso no impide que se balancee un poco hacia adelante, está demasiado atrapada en este momento, y luego-

Catra sale de su espacio con una risita, Adora finge no estar decepcionada. **"¿Ya conociste a tu alma gemela?"**

Y, por supuesto, siempre se trata de esto. Por supuesto que sí.

**"No te gustaría saberlo"**, murmura Adora, el orgullo le pica. **"¿Ya tienes la tuya?"**

**"No",** dice simplemente Catra. Justo cuando Adora siente la usual puñalada de frustración que asocia con su alma gemela, Catra continúa con: **"Pero no necesito una marca para saber quién es".**

Adora se estremece, porque los flashbacks del baile de princesas están volviendo a ella, y todo lo que ella puede ver es a Catra arrojando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Entrapta, tirando de ella con fuerza hacia su costado. _¿Es así como se siente el amor?_ Y de repente, se da cuenta de que quizás las razones de Entrapta para quedarse en la Horda son un poco más personales que las de la maldita tecnología. _¿Es así como se siente el amor?_ Y mierda, si ese es el caso entonces-

**¿"Entrapta"?** Adora pregunta, un poco amargada, antes de que sus pensamientos se vuelvan locos.

Recibe otra risa cruel, una que le hace apretar los dientes, porque ¿Por qué siempre se siente como la que está fuera de lugar? ¿Y por qué fue la última en enterarse de las almas gemelas? ¿Por qué Catra nunca se lo dijo si había oído cosas en la Horda?

**"Suenas celosa."**

Adora se burla. **"No estoy celosa."**

**"¿Estás segura?"**

No. **"Sí."**

Catra, sonríe enseñando sus colmillos, envuelve un dedo alrededor del cabello de Adora, haciéndolo girar de una manera que Adora parece perder el aliento. "De todos modos, no es Entrapta."

**"No es posible que sepas eso."**

**"Sí, lo sé".**

Adora se retira de las caricias de Catra, tratando de crear la alusión de distanciamiento, pero no termina alejándose mucho. Ella nunca lo hace. Pero no puede dejar que Catra nuble su juicio, como lo ha hecho durante el último mes. Incluso estar aquí con ella a solas es peligroso, lo ha demostrado una y otra vez. Conoce las debilidades de Adora, los mejores lugares para atacar. Porque Catra es inteligente, y Adora no la había visto convertida en un arma en la Horda, pero definitivamente la ve ahora. Y verla en acción es mucho más intenso de lo que Adora hubiera pensado.

**"Debería irme",** murmura Adora. **"Todo el mundo se despertará pronto."**

Las cejas de Catra se arquean con descontento. **"Genial. Olvidé que tus nuevos mejores amigos existían. Gracias por recordármelo".**

Se da la vuelta para irse, pero Adora no la deja escapar tan fácilmente. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que vuelva a verla? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?

Alargando la mano antes de que pueda detenerse, se agarra a la muñeca de Catra, tirando de ella hacia atrás para mirarla. Aunque, incluso sin los músculos She-Ra, subestima enormemente su fuerza, y Catra termina golpeando con su cuerpo, empujando a ambas contra el árbol de nuevo.

Que.

Es algo.

**"No seas así"**, dice Adora, su voz ni siquiera traiciona sus gritos internos.

**"¿Qué esperabas, Adora?"** Gruñe Catra. **"¿Esperas que volvamos a ser amigas? ¿Para que todo vuelva a la normalidad? Te fuiste."**

**"¡Estaban matando gente!"**

**"**_**Me dejaste**_**."**

Adora suspira, porque sabe que Catra nunca va a superar la traición. Van a seguir teniendo la misma discusión una y otra vez, y Adora no sabe qué hacer para detenerla. Pasa su pulgar distraídamente por la muñeca de Catra. **"No quería hacerlo".**

**"¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando me hacían **_**daño**_**?"** pregunta Catra en voz baja. **"Para todos los demás, lo dejas todo, ¿pero para mí?"** Una risa fría**. "No te importe una mierda. Nunca te importó nada relacionado conmigo."**

**"No lo sabía."**

Catra se deshace del agarre de Adora bruscamente **"¡Tú lo sabías! Simplemente no te importó una mierda. Siempre fui la segunda mejor después de ti",** dice. **"Todavía lo soy".**

**"Siempre fuiste la mejor a mis ojos",** dice Adora. **"Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco."** Ella le da a Catra una mirada apreciativa hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y espera que la otra chica no se dé cuenta. Sólo añadirá una debilidad más a la lista de cosas que Catra puede tener sobre ella. **"Eres rápida, y más ágil que cualquiera de los otros cadetes. Eres un gran líder".** Ella reflexiona por un segundo, antes de añadir rápidamente: **"Bueno, la mayor parte de eso fue porque estabas tratando de matarme, pero aun así".**

**"¿Y qué?"**

Quiere contarle a Catra muchas cosas - cosas como que no puede dormir sin que esté acurrucada al final de la cama, o que no ha sido capaz de establecer una conexión tan estrecha con nadie más que con ella - pero pierde los nervios**. "Entonces", Adora suspira. "Me voy".**

**"Bien".**

**"Bien".**

Ninguna de los dos se mueve.

Catra duda**. "¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?"** Como si se diera cuenta de su desliz, se pone de pie más recta, con los ojos bien abiertos, y dice: **"No es que quiera verte. Sólo quiero pelear contigo. Quiero verte **_**para**_** poder luchar contigo."**

**"¡Ja!"** Adora grita, señalando con el dedo a la cara de Catra con una sonrisa brillante. **"**_**Sabía**_** que me extrañabas."**

Esta la ojea, pero hasta Adora se da dado cuenta de que es o intenta ser cariñosa. **"Ya quisieras, princesa".**

Huh. Tal vez las cosas no son tan blancas y negras como ella pensaba.

-O-

Cuando finalmente vuelve al castillo, Glimmer y Bow (no tiene derecho a juzgar, ni siquiera debería estar presentes) la esperan en la habitación de Glimmer, con los brazos cruzados despectivamente sobre sus pechos. Se siente como si volviera a casa de una noche salvaje de fiesta, lista para ser castigada por sus padres.

**"¿Queremos saber dónde estabas?"** Glimmer le pregunta.

Bow chasquea su lengua dado a entender su desaprobación.

Lo único que Adora logra decir es: **"Probablemente no".**

-O-

La próxima vez que vea a Catra, resulta que es durante un ataque de la Horda.

Lo cual es sorprendente, porque normalmente Catra no se presenta a este tipo de confrontaciones; ella espera hasta que su presencia traiga el mayor derramamiento de sangre, el mayor impacto. Adora (bueno, She-Ra) ha noqueado a la mayoría de los soldados de la Horda en los primeros treinta segundos de batalla, y parece que va a ser una lucha bastante fácil.

Es decir, hasta que Catra - como es debido - aparece y aparta la atención de Adora del resto de la batalla.

Adora lucha por librarse de sus ataduras, sujeta debajo de Catra con algún tipo de artilugio nuevo y avanzado de la Horda (La entrada de Entrapta a la Horda solo ha traído ventajas), debería haberlo _sabido_. Esto siempre sucede, porque Catra sabe cómo explotar la mayor debilidad de Adora: su imprudencia impulsiva cuando se trata de Catra, cuando se trata de verla. Tomará cualquier forma de contacto, incluso cuando sea una pelea.

Y ahora algo malo le está pasando probablemente a sus amigos, porque ella no pudo resistir el tirón, no pudo resistir el encuentro.

**"Déjame ir",** dice Adora, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba.

Catra, sentada firmemente sobre su pecho, sonríe amenazantemente. No hay cariño detrás de su expresión, porque nunca lo hay cuando Adora se convierte en She-Ra. **"No lo creo, princesa."**

Ella está a punto de rebatir, de discutir, cuando alguien golpea algo contra su cabeza y luego ella cae en la oscuridad.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Alfin, gracias por todos los reviews que me vas dejando, m****e animan bastante xD,**

**Ya tengo traducidos los capítulos posteriores, ahora solo queda esperar a que el autor original suba el capitulo 6 para seguir traduciendo esta magnifica historia.**

* * *

**El aire que respiramos**

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Adora finalmente se recupera, con la cabeza palpitante y los ojos parpadeando lentamente contra la baja iluminación de la Horda, siente la presión de una mano en su muñeca. Sus nervios se dispararon mientras la mano rozaba su manga, casi tímidamente, empujándola ligeramente hacia arriba. Ella quiere apartar la muñeca o decirle a quienquiera que sea alguna bordearía, pero su boca se siente confusa y está convencida de que su cabeza puede estallar en cualquier momento, además, no sabe si puede abrir los ojos apropiadamente todavía.

**"Catra"** alguien llama, aunque Adora no puede precisar la voz, no puede precisar nada más que su dolorida cabeza, que se siente como si alguien hubiera tomado un taladro y hubiera empezado _literalmente_ a perforar un agujero. **"¿Qué estás haciendo?"** sigue, Adora parpadea perezosa, visión borrosa, de modo que la persona que está de pie ante ella es sólo una gran silueta borrosa.

**"¡Nada!"**

A pesar de su estado comatoso, es una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte. Es una voz que hace que su corazón se acelere ridículamente. La mano en su muñeca la separa abruptamente, pero no puede darse cuenta, ya sintiendo que vuelve a caer en la inconsciencia, con la visión borrosa en los bordes. Su última imagen, antes de desmayarse, es la de la expresión culpable de Catra mirándola fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y tristes.

-O-

Adora se despierta unas horas más tarde con el crujido de la puerta de la habitación. Se pone de pie, mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que claramente ha sido trasladada a una especie de celda. Muros de hormigón, un techo bajo, con una puerta, y sin luz natural, lo que significa que debe estar encerrada en lo más profundo del territorio de la Horda, en algún lugar subterráneo donde nadie pueda alcanzarla.

No hay salida.

Ella trata de calmar su expresión para no entrar en un total y absoluto estado de pánico, pero probablemente fracasa. Definitivamente fracasa. Una botella de agua y un sándwich envuelto son lanzados a la habitación y luego la puerta se cierra con un suave _clic._ De repente, deshidratada más allá de lo creíble, agarra el agua y abre la tapa, tomando el trago más largo de su vida. Luego, mientras mordisquea el sándwich, lleva a cabo una extensa exploración de la habitación, tratando de buscar cualquier grieta visible en las paredes, o formas de comunicarse con _alguien_, con cualquier persona, pero no hay nada.

Las próximas horas son de agonía.

Nadie viene por ella. Ni siquiera sus captores. Ni siquiera Catra.

-O-

El día siguiente es muy parecido al primero. Adora se despierta cuando se abre la puerta de la celda, y de nuevo se pone de pie, de pie tan cerca de la pared como puede cuando entra su secuestrador.

Es Kyle, moviéndose por la puerta con otro sándwich y una botella de agua.

**"Oye",** dice, colocando suavemente la comida en el suelo. Se tambalea torpemente por un segundo, frotándose la nuca con la mano.

**"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"** pregunta Adora.

**"Órdenes de Shadow Weaver".**

Por supuesto. Por supuesto que lo es. Se mofa a carcajadas y se recuesta contra la pared de piedra**. "No puedes tenerme prisionera el resto de mi vida".**

**"¿No es eso lo que todos somos?"** Kyle chasquea, voz dura por primera vez desde que lo conoció. Lo que fue como, hace diez años. Siempre ha sido un tipo torpe, de voz suave y nerd, que sólo quería gustarle a todo el mundo. Ella nunca lo había oído hablar _así_ antes, con ojos salvajes y enojados, la voz cruda. "**Noticia de última hora, Adora. Ninguno de nosotros **_**quiere**_** estar aquí. Estamos aquí porque no tenemos adónde ir y eso es todo lo que sabemos".**

Lo que Catra había estado tratando de decirle, le vino al momento.

Ella siente una profunda tristeza por sus viejos amigos. Ella es la única que ha logrado escapar y mira lo lejos que la ha llevado, justo donde empezó. Tal vez todos estaban condenados desde el principio. Tal vez nunca pueda liberarse de las garras de la Horda.

**"Podrías venir conmigo",** sugiere Adora débilmente. **"Todos vosotros podrían. ¿Por qué te quedas aquí y peleas por la Horda? Son malvados".**

**"Duh",** dice Kyle**. "Por eso nos llaman **_**la Horda del Mal**_**".**

Pues vaya, definitivamente no es la primera vez que escucha eso. _Ella_ se pregunta seriamente cómo es que nunca ha oído a nadie llamar así a su ex-organización. Aparentemente hay muchas cosas de la Horda que nunca supo o que bueno, de las que nunca se enteró.

**"Oye",** dice ella, pensando en el mayor encubrimiento de la historia de la Horda**. "¿Has oído hablar de las marcas de alma?"**

Levanta una sola ceja**. "Por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa con ellas?"**

Genial. ¿Kyle también? En serio, ¿Dónde ha estado los últimos diez años?

Ella duda. **"¿Tienes uno?"**

**"Obviamente",** Kyle Sasses. Adora se resiste, porque quién es este Kyle y qué ha hecho con el muchacho tímido y temeroso que estaba demasiado asustado para acercarse a ella y decirle que el cordón de su zapato estaba desatado (Ella se cayó por las escaleras y algo de culpa sí que tuvo por no avisarla, pero eso es cosa del pasado).

**"¿Y bien?"** Presiona Adora**. "¿Quién es?"**

Él le da una mirada confusa, una que hace que Adora simultáneamente quiera voltear sus ojos y aplastarle la cabeza, pero ella se abstiene de hacer ambas cosas**. "Es Rogelio",** dice.

**"¿Quién?"**

Un ruido de frustración**. "¡Rogelio! Ya conoces a Rogelio".** La expresión en blanco de Adora, continúa: **"¡Hemos trabajado en el mismo equipo durante años! Te ha cuidado las espaldas innumerables veces."**

Nada, no le suena de nada**. "Uh, yo..."**

**"¡El lagarto!"**

Oh. Él. Ella realmente no sabe qué decir a eso. **"¿Eso es…bonito?"**

**"Es como mi lagarto de apoyo emocional".**

**"Correcto".**

Las cosas se han vuelto _extremadamente _incómodas. Porque en serio, ¿cómo funciona eso? Si la versión de Glimmer de besar es correcta, ¿Cómo se besan? Ella está bastante segura de que Rogelio terminaría mordiéndole la cara a Kyle accidentalmente, pero entonces, ¿Quién es ella para juzgar? Su alma gemela es mitad gato.

**"Bueno, entonces me voy",** dice Kyle, mucho más alegre de lo esperado. **"¡Disfruta tu sándwich!"**

De hecho, a ella no le gusta su sándwich.

-O-

El tercer día es más de lo mismo. Otro sándwich. Otra botella de agua. Esta vez, nadie viene a hablar con ella. Se ha convertido en una rutina enfermiza.

No sabe si sus amigos están bien.

Ella no sabe si están tratando de rescatarla.

Ella espera que lo estén intentando.

-O-

Unas horas más tarde, la puerta se abre silenciosamente y la única persona que Adora ha querido ver desde que llegó a este estúpido lugar se acerca.

**"Oye"**, dice Catra en voz baja, colgada de la puerta.

Adora mira fijamente a su alma gemela desde su lugar en el suelo frío, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas**. "Hola a ti misma".**

**"Parece que la todopoderosa Adora no es tan poderosa como pensábamos",** dice Catra, aunque no tiene la misma inclinación cruel y burlona que suele salpicar sus palabras; en cambio, es casi tierna. Delicada.

**"Sí, bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando tu ex mejor amiga te golpea en la cabeza",** murmura Adora, mordisqueándose las uñas. Hay un poco de silencio, pero no es incómodo, es más considerado. Ella no cree que ninguna pausa en la conversación entre ellas pueda ser incómoda, considerando que han compartido los momentos más difíciles de sus vidas. De repente, un recuerdo estalla en su cerebro, uno que hace que su sangre se enfríe. **"¿Viste algo mientras estaba inconsciente?"**

Los ojos de Catra se deslizan hacia la pared más cercana. **"No."**

**"¿Lo intentaste?"**

Parpadea, una vez, dos veces, la cara seguía mantenida en la pared blanca de la celda**. "No sé de qué estás hablando."**

Sin impresionarse, Adora se pone de pie, pero al final mantiene la distancia. No quiere acercarse demasiado, no quiere darle a Catra ningún poder sobre ella. **"La marca de mi alma. ¿La viste?"**

**"No, no lo hice",** responde Catra, y Adora la cree.

**"Intentaste verlo".**

**"Tal vez".**

Una risa sorprendida irrumpe en Adora y se encuentra mirando con cariño a la otra chica. Porque a pesar de las múltiples veces que Catra ha intentado matarla, no puede evitar los cálidos sentimientos borrosos que se acumulan en su pecho cuando la ve. **"¿Pero no viste el nombre?"** pregunta Adora.

**"No."** Catra se acerca más a la habitación y cierra la puerta de la celda detrás de ella suavemente. Adora debería sentirse atrapada - está encerrada sin escapatoria, junto a una depredadora mortal que ya ha intentado lastimarla - pero no lo hace**. "Es Bow, ¿no? O Glimmer. Por eso me dejaste en cuanto los conociste".**

Adora sonríe, porque finalmente, _finalmente_, hay algo que ella sabe que Catra no sabe. Esta es una cosa de las que Catra no tendrá la ventaja. **"Incorrecto"**, es todo lo que Adora dice en respuesta.

Catra da un paso hacia ella, abre la boca para responder, Adora aguanta la respiración, este es el momento donde Catra y ella descubrirán que supone la una para la otra, cómo se siente ella _realmente_. Pero entonces el momento se acaba porque Glimmer de repente aparece en la habitación, situándose entre las dos.

**"¡Estás bien!"** Dice Glimmer, arrojando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adora.

Adora se deja abrazar, pero su mirada permanece fija en Catra, que ahora, lamentablemente, intenta mezclarse con las sombras. **"Estoy bien. No me hicieron daño".**

**"Tenemos que salir de aquí",** dice Glimmer, dando un paso atrás. Adora observa cómo Glimmer inspecciona la habitación, su cara cae en una expresión cómica cuando se da cuenta de que no son las únicas dos personas que se encuentran en la pequeña y estrecha celda. Se da la vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con una ahora irritada Catra. **"¡Oh, hola! ¡No ha estado nada bien lo que has hecho, por cierto!"**

**"Estaba bajo órdenes",** dice Catra. **"Órdenes de Hordak".**

Adora siente que sus cejas se elevan, porque pensó que fue decisión de Shadow Weaver. Pero parece que no siempre puedes contar con que Kyle **"¿Hordak?"**

**" ¿Sorprendida?" **pregunta insensiblemente Catra**. "Hasta el jefe te quiere a ti."** Se inspecciona las uñas, fingiendo desinterés. **"Bueno",** dice ella. **"Más bien quiere tu **_**espada**_**."**

Mierda. Su espada. Se olvidó completamente de su espada.

**"No hay tiempo para charlas sin sentido",** dice Glimmer, jalando la mano de Adora. **"El resto de las princesas están a fuera luchando. ¡Tenemos que irnos!"**

**"¡Pero mi espada!"** Llora Adora, tratando de librarse de las garras de Glimmer.

**"¡No hay tiempo!"**

Se deja arrastrar fuera de la celda.

Catra ni siquiera intenta detenerlas.

-O-

Después de la experiencia, Bow y Glimmer no se van de su lado durante tres días seguidos. Por eso, la tercera noche, finalmente es capaz de respirar tranquila en su propia habitación por primera vez, Catra aparece en su ventana.

**"Hey Adora",** susurra, posada en el borde de la ventana.

Adora da vueltas, porque ¿Qué demonios? Cómo se las arregló Catra para llegar hasta aquí, nunca lo sabrá**. "¿Qué estás haciendo?",** sisea, saltando de la cama para reunirse con su ex mejor amiga en la ventana. **"No puedes estar aquí."**

Catra se ríe, y es tan parecido a como solían ser – escabullirse en mitad de la noche, ponerse a reír las dos y que pasará el tiempo de tal manera que para ellas hubiera sido unos segundos - que Adora siente que su aliento se le queda atrapado en la garganta.

**"Me imaginé que querrías esto de vuelta",** dice Catra, sacando la espada de Adora de detrás de su espalda.

Los ojos de Adora se abren de par en par, agarra su espada de las manos de Catra antes de que la otra chica tenga la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. **"¿Qué?"** murmura tontamente, inspeccionando la espada. **"¿Por qué?"**

Catra mueve las piernas hasta una posición sentada, apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana de manera tan casual que parece que está _destinada _a estar allí. Como si no se estuviera colando en un lugar lleno de gente que probablemente le dispararía al verla. **"¿Cuál es el punto?"** Ella le da a Adora una sonrisa perezosa, una que la hace exhalar temblorosamente**. "Eres la única que puede usarla correctamente. Eres She-Ra".**

**"¡Pero no te gusta She-Ra!"** Adora protesta. **"¡Ni siquiera te gusto!"**

Encogiéndose de hombros, Catra dice**: "Cierto".**

Lo que probablemente no debería hacer que el corazón de Adora se hunda tanto como lo hace - son enemigas, después de todo.

**"¿Te metiste en problemas por dejarme ir?"** Adora pregunta, ojos abatidos. Ni siquiera quiere mirar a Catra, porque tiene miedo de que, si lo hace, su cara traicionará lo que realmente siente.

**"No. Hordak sabe que soy la única que ha estado cerca de conquistar Luna Brillante."**

Adora se congela, porque no hay nada como ser devuelta a la realidad que el recordatorio de tu mejor amiga trabajando con un malvado empeñado en la dominación del mundo. **"Genial",** dice Adora, amargamente. **"Ya puedes irte."**

Sonriendo, porque Catra sabe exactamente adónde se ha ido la mente de Adora, dice**: "¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera me das las gracias?"**

**"Gracias, Catra,"** Dice Adora de forma monótona**, "Por traer mi espada de vuelta."**

Catra riza su dedo alrededor de un mechón de cabello de Adora, que está fuera de su cola de caballo habitual, colgando más allá de sus hombros. No es tan genial como los mechones rubios platino de She-Ra, pero servirá.

**"Me gusta tu pelo suelto"**, dice Catra, mirando a Adora de una manera que hace rugir la sangre de sus oídos.

Mierda. **"Uh."**

Adora se está sonrojando. No hay manera de que Catra no se haya dado cuenta.

**"Así que, si Glimmer no es tu alma gemela, y Bow no es tu alma gemela,"** Catra comienza lentamente, con el dedo aun corriendo a través de su cabello. **"¿Quién es?"**

**"No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo".**

**"Creo que es **_**exactamente**_** asunto mío."**

**"¿Y qué hay de ti?**" Adora responde, evitando por completo la pregunta. Porque esta no es una conversación que quiera tener después de haber sido secuestrada. Por su alma gemela. ¿Cuál es su situación?

Catra sonríe otra vez, pero finalmente deja caer su mano del cabello de Adora. Esta no sabe si se siente aliviada o decepcionada. **"Te lo dije",** dice Catra, suspirando dramáticamente. **"Ya sé quién es la mía."**

**"¿Pero no tienes una marca?"**

**"No necesito una".**

Un momento. Adora se queda sin aliento, y entonces la mirada de Catra parpadea hacia los labios de Adora, Adora se inclina hacia ella, porque quiere saber _exactamente_ de qué hablaba Glimmer cuando le explicó lo de los besos.

Pero entonces Catra se escabulle rápidamente, con una risa burlona en los labios**. "Nos vemos, princesa".**

Y entonces ella se va.

Adora se va a la cama sintiéndose más confundida de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**En** **un** **par de horas subo el capítulo 5. Dudo que hoy pueda subir el capitulo 9 de Better Then (Life is Strange), esta traducido pero no corregido, asi que eso, estara para antes del miercoles.**

* * *

**El aire que respiramos**

**Capítulo 4**

Catra aparece en su ventana la noche siguiente.

Adora, desde su cómoda posición acurrucada en la cama, emite un fuerte suspiro cuando oye el sonido revelador de las garras arrastrándose sobre el hormigón. No puede estar sorprendida, porque ha estado esperando esto todo el día. Pero puede estar molesta, porque Catra _tuvo_ que aparecer cuando finalmente se puso cómoda, ¿No?

**"Vete"**, gruñe Adora, metiendo su cara de nuevo en su almohada.

Trata de no sentirse molesta por la situación, pero la presencia de Catra hace que los pelos de su nuca se ericen. Aguanta la respiración, apretando con los ojos cerrados mientras oye el crujido de una tabla del suelo. Los pasos se acercan. La cama se hunde.

**"No me digas que no estás emocionada por verme",** una voz suave ronronea cerca de su oído.

Siente como un dedo se desliza sobre su brazo desnudo. Ella tiembla. Respira por la nariz, lo echa por la boca. **"Te voy a_ matar_"**, dice Adora, arrastrándose por la cama para enfrentarse a su ex mejor amiga. No puede ver mucho en la oscuridad, pero la tenue silueta de la figura de Catra prende fuego a sus nervios. **"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?"**

**"No puedo princesa"**, es todo lo que recibe a cambio.

Adora suspira y se da la vuelta para estar boca arriba. Mirando el techo de color rosa brillante (gracias, Glimmer), ella trata de ignorar la sensación de ser observada. ¿Y qué hace Catra aquí? Solía quedarse dormida con Catra acurrucada al final de su cama todo el tiempo; está segura de que puede hacerlo de nuevo. Cierra los ojos (lo cual es probablemente una mala idea considerando que Catra ha intentado matarla en múltiples ocasiones) y deja que la nube de la inconsciencia tire de su cerebro.

Pero la tranquilidad no es duradera, empieza a notar un incesante pinchazo en su mejilla.

Adora abre un ojo. **"Entonces, no sólo me quieres muerta, ¿Sino que también quieres que sufra"**

**"No te duermes si yo no me duermo"**, responde Catra con sencillez.

"¡**Puedes** **duérmete** **si** **quieres**!" Adora explota, lanzando sus brazos al aire. "¡**Nadie** **te** **obliga** **a** **estar** **aquí**! **No** **te** **quiero** **aquí**, ¡**Así** **que** **vete**!"

Catra antes de responder se burla del comentario, **"¿Quién dijo que no quiero estar aquí?"**

**"Eres imposible."**

Permanecen en silencio por unos momentos, tensas, Adora tiene tiempo para reflexionar plenamente sobre el caos absoluto que es su vida. Número uno: su anterior familia resultó ser una organización que atenta contra la vida de otras personas. Provocándoles hasta la muerte. Dos: Su alma gemela (¡¿Quién iba a saber que las almas gemelas realmente existían ?!) resultó ser su mejor amiga, que decidió seguir los pasos de la organización que la vio crecer. Tres: Mi ex-mejor amiga/alma gemela está en la cama con conmigo. Ahora mismo.

Todo un problema, ahora que lo piensa.

**"¿En qué estás pensando?"** Susurra Catra.

En ti. **"En mi vida".**

**"¿Qué pasa con eso?"** El aliento de Catra se cruza por su cara. Quiere acercarse más. Ella no debería.

**"Que es una mierda".**

Catra se ríe. Acalorada y callada, con un nudo en su garganta, Adora nota como esa risa produce un escalofrío de placer por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que estuvieron tan cerca? Ella siente un estallido de tristeza en su pecho, porque así es exactamente como eran antes de que Adora dejara la Horda - compartiendo una cama todas las noches, Catra se acurrucaba ya sea al final de la cama manteniendo los pies de Adora calientes durante las noches frías, o acurrucada a su lado, con el brazo envuelto sobre su estómago.

**"Me alegra que mi trágica vida te parezca divertida",** dice Adora, que intenta con todas sus fuerzas evitar que su voz tiemble. "¿**Podemos** **dejar** **de** **hablar** **de** **eso** **ahora**?"

"**Ilumíname**, **princesa**", dice Catra, de una manera tan petulante y autocomplaciente que Adora sólo quiere golpearla. O golpear la boca de Catra con su boca, tal vez. La necesidad y el enojo se retuercen en sus entrañas, y ella tiene que literalmente agarrarse al borde de su almohada para tranquilizarse.

No servirá de nada besar a Catra. Nunca ha besado a nadie antes, y tampoco está segura de que Catra no lo haya hecho. No quiere quedar mal delante de ella.

Así que hace lo único en lo que puede pensar en ese momento: empuja a Catra fuera de su cama.

Aunque, ella subestima enormemente los reflejos de Catra, siendo arrastrada también. Aterrizan con suavidad en el suelo, una encima de la otra. Se congela por un momento, porque a pesar de crecer sin ninguna educación sobre los sentimientos románticos, sabe exactamente cómo se ve esto. La imagen envía un escalofrío a través de su cuerpo, con la boca abierta, la idea sacudiéndose desde su cerebro, a través de su pecho, y antes de que parpadee. Su risa sale temblorosa con nerviosismo.

**"Uh, lo siento."**

**"Adora",** murmura Catra, Recorriendo con sus manos gran parte de sus piernas hasta terminar colocadas en la cintura de Adora.

Adora se queda sin aliento. Con la idea del beso todavía en su cabeza. Su lengua sale, mojando ligeramente sus labios, los ojos de Catra se dirigen hacia ellos, luego Adora se mueve un poco debido a que Catra esta acariciándola, mirándola fijamente con ojos sorprendidos en busca de algo.

Mirando hacia arriba, Adora dice, **"¿Te estas divirtiendo…?"** es la voz más pequeña que puede manejar. No quiere asustar a la otra chica otra vez. No sabe cuánto tiempo más pueden seguir con este juego.

**"Se podría decir que sí."**

Congelada. Se siente congelada. Catra levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza de Adora y la abraza. Por un segundo, Catra parece que va a asesinarla, y Adora desea haberle dicho a sus amigos que los amaba más a menudo porque definitivamente va a morir en los próximos minutos. Pero luego Catra se inclina un poco más y la besa.

Ella emite un sorpresivo sonido, porque _Woah esto es totalmente un beso_ y Catra se aleja casi inmediatamente como si estuviera recobrando el sentido y eso definitivamente no es lo que Adora quiere, así que pone su brazo alrededor del cuello de Catra y la arrastra de regreso. Es cálido y húmedo y raro y realmente no es lo que Adora esperaba, pero le encanta de todos modos y Dios, si esto es lo que se ha estado perdiendo todo este tiempo, ahora _realmente_ odia a la Horda.

Empujándose a sí misma hacia una posición erguida, agarra a Catra por la cintura y la tira a su regazo, dándole besos en las mejillas y el cuello. La otra niña suspira suavemente, antes de ahuecar la cara de Adora y volver a unir sus labios. Adora encuentra sus manos enredadas en la crin salvaje de Catra, su lengua roza su labio inferior y los afilados colmillos de Catra.

Es perfecto. Es demasiado. Se siente bastante acalorada.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto; imaginándose a ambos paseando por el Bosque Susurrante de la mano, besándose sin aliento contra los árboles. Ir de vuelta a casa por la noche compartido el mismo camino, la misma cama, envejeciendo juntas. Es perfecto hasta que se dé cuenta. Y Dios, ella desea no darse cuenta de la desastrosa situación en la que están, pero lo hace por desgracia. Están en diferentes lados de la guerra, y Catra está en el lado_ malo,_ y ninguna cantidad de persuasión, ruegos y besos la hará cambiar de parecer.

Adora se aleja, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados. Su respiración es desigual, pero también la de Catra; ambas son un gran desastre. Sus ojos vuelven a caer sobre la boca de Catra, porque no puede evitarlo, pero la otra niña ya está de pie, quitando el polvo imaginario de su ropa.

**"Esto no es justo",** dice Adora desde su lugar en el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas defensivamente delante de su pecho.

**"La vida no es justa."**

Sintiéndose herida, cabreada y cruel, dice: **"¿Qué pasará cuando mi alma gemela y yo nos encontremos por fin? ¿Esto se acaba entonces? ¿O sólo fingiremos que nunca pasó nada en primer lugar?"**

Lo cual fue un error, porque la expresión de Catra pasa de ser una pequeña mueca a un simple gruñido. Ella la levanta y la empuja contra la pared detrás de ella, haciendo que su aliento salga del pecho en un grito ahogado. **"Tu alma gemela"**, Dice Catra mirándola.

**"Sí",** le responde Adora, levantando la barbilla desafiante.

Los ojos de Catra parpadean hasta la muñeca de Adora, pero permanece cubierta por su manga. **"Así que no es..." **Una pausa, una respiración profunda.

**"¿No qué?" ** pregunta Adora.

**"No importa".**

Pero Catra no suelta la camiseta de Adora.

Y luego hay una mirada; una intensa mirada hambrienta que hace latir el corazón de Adora. Catra mira hacia los labios de Adora, y luego, de alguna manera, se besan de nuevo. La espalda de Adora sigue presionada contra la pared, y Catra está besando a Adora como si quisiera ser su dueña, por dentro y por fuera, Adora se lamenta en el beso, con suaves sonidos agudos haciendo notar lo mucho que echa de menos a Catra.

Después de lo que es quizás un segundo, o quizás una eternidad, Catra se las arregla para alejar su boca de la de Adora, descansan con sus frentes juntas.

**"Esto está mal"**, dice Adora.

**"No",** dice Catra, sin aliento y triunfante, y el corazón de Adora le late en los oídos , está tan mareada que todo lo que puede hacer es aferrarse a Catra, con las manos alrededor de sus cabeza y con las hebras de su cabello en la parte inferior del cuello. **"Sabes que eso no es cierto"**, continúa Catra, moviendo la boca hacia la mandíbula de Adora, besando el largo del hueso. **"Sé que sientes algo. ¿Qué puede darte tu alma gemela que yo no pueda?"**

Adora hace otro sonido incoherente. Pero luego recobra el sentido común. **"¡No!"** Grita Adora, alejando a Catra. **"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con las almas gemelas, ni con _nosotras_, ni con nada!"** Saliendo del agarre de Catra, se limpia furiosamente la boca con el dorso de la mano. ** "Esto es porque tú estás en el lado malo y yo en el bueno."**

**"Oh, Adora, eres una chica tan buena y yo tan terriblemente mala**", se burla Catra. ** "Nunca podremos estar juntas porque eres _mucho_ mejor que yo."**

**"Eso no es lo que quise decir."** Suspirando, Adora cae sin gracia sobre su cama. **"Sabes lo que siento por ti."**

**"¿Lo sé ?"**

Siente que la cama se sumerge, y de repente Catra se extiende a su lado. **"De todos modos, no importa"**, dice Adora, mirando al techo. Se niega a mirar a Catra, porque si lo hiciera, probablemente terminaría besándola de nuevo.

Glimmer tenía razón; besar _es_ increíble.

**"Supongo que no",** susurra Catra.

El meñique de Catra roza el de Adora. De repente, sus problemas pasan a un segundo plano.

-O-

Adora se despierta sola a la mañana siguiente.

Lo que no es sorprendente, porque Adora sabe que Catra nunca se quedaría a dormir. En cierto modo, su alivio es palpable, pero por otro lado, anoche definitivamente aseguro sus sentimientos.

Adora puede admitirlo ahora. Está enamorada de Catra.

Sospecha que esto ha tardado mucho en llegar. Vuelve su mente a su tiempo en la Horda: miradas curiosas, toques persistentes, dificultad para respirar cuando Catra estaba un poco demasiado cerca de ella. La verdad es que Adora se da cuenta de que esto no es sólo una cosa de alma gemela. No sólo se enamoró de Catra porque tiene su nombre escrito en la piel. No. Esto se ha ido construyendo desde que eran niñas, impulsadas a una situación que las hacía competir entre ellas. Lo que realmente fue la fuerza determinante que hizo que Catra se sintiera inferior en comparación con Adora.

Se pregunta cómo sería su relación si se hubieran conocido en circunstancias normales, como Glimmer y Bow. ¿Estarían saliendo ahora? ¿Acaso Catra le daría a Adora una segunda oportunidad? ¿O solo eran amigas porque se vieron _obligadas_ a ser amigas, porque no tenían a nadie más?

Cree que podría enamorarse de Catra en cualquier mundo, en cualquier universo y en cualquier momento.

-O-

**"Chicos",** dice Adora, nerviosamente inquieta frente a Glimmer y a Bow. ** "Puede que la haya jodido."**

-O-

**"¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamorada de Catra?"** Glimmer pregunta, con las cejas arqueadas en la frente. **"¿La misma Catra que intenta matarnos cada dos semanas?"** Su voz se eleva con cada palabra. Bow coloca una mano reconfortante sobre mi brazo.

**"¿La misma Catra que es el _alma gemela_ de Adora?" ** Dice Bow mirando en la dirección de Glimmer. ** "Vamos, no podemos culparla exactamente por eso."**

Adora exhala, porque no fue tan mal como ella esperaba, ¿verdad? **"No sé qué hacer"**, dice.

**"Hacemos lo que siempre hacemos",** responde Glimmer, colocando una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Adora. **"Luchamos hasta que no podamos luchar más."**

**"¿Y si tengo que luchar contra Catra? ¿Entonces qué?"** pregunta Adora.

**"Adora",** comienza Bow. **"Has estado enamorada de Catra todo este tiempo."** Adora va a discutir, pero Bow levanta la mano, lo que detiene su réplica. **"No lo niegues, siempre lo hemos sabido", **dice. ** "Si ella pelea, tú peleas. Son como las diferentes caras de la misma moneda".**

**"Así es como tiene que ser",** interrumpe Glimmer.

Pero, ¿lo es? ¿Es así como tiene que ser? Adora no lo cree así.

Todavía hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza que le hace creer que Catra se volverá contra la Horda y luchará de su lado. Tal vez si Catra sabe que Adora es su alma gemela, ¿Lo hará? Ella podría esperar hasta que la marca de Catra aparezca por sí sola, porque seamos honestos, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que el nombre de Adora _no vaya_ a ser impreso en el brazo de Catra cuando cumpla dieciocho años?

O, Adora podría encargarse del asunto con sus propias manos.

Tiene que intentarlo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Pues con este capítulo estamos al día, una vez el autor original actualice yo os traeré el capitulo lo mas pronto posible. Mientras tanto empezaré con otro fic "Catradora" o me iré con algunos "Violentine" (Mi nueva OTP) aun no lo tengo decidido. Espero que os este gustando esta historia porque a mi me esta encantando. Podéis seguirme si queréis en Twitter (LightDark01) para estar al tanto de lo que leo, de como llevo las traducciones o de si me digno en seguir con "¿Que es eso que siento por ti" (Lo prometo, estoy con el capitulo 10 xD)**

* * *

**El aire que respiramos**

**Capítulo 5**

La noche siguiente, Adora entra en su habitación y encuentra a Catra ya acostada sobre su cama, con los brazos extendidos lánguidamente detrás de su cabeza. Se ve cómoda, acurrucada en las sábanas. Un poco _demasiado_ cómoda, piensa Adora, considerando que está en lo que se supone que es el dormitorio de su enemiga número uno.

**"¿Otra vez aquí?"** pregunta Adora. Con cuidado, se acerca y se coloca junto a la cama, quitándose el jersey y colocándolo en una silla cercana.

Puede sentir los ojos de Catra siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y, de repente, se siente incómoda. Dios, está tan molesta. Se suponía que esto nunca iba a pasar - su mejor amiga, a quien conoce desde sus primeros recuerdos, no puede hacerla sentir así.

Sin estar segura de qué hacer, se encuentra deambulando por el lugar, porque ¿Cuál es el protocolo aquí? Es _su_ cama, pero Catra está _justo_ ahí, y si se sube significaría que quiere seguirle el juego.

Pero la otra chica la besó anoche. A la luz de eso, compartir la cama no hace daño a nadie, ¿Verdad?

**"¿Dónde más podría estar?"** pregunta Catra finalmente.

_¿En la Horda, tal vez? ¿Con tu estúpido jefe que me quiere muerta?_

Adora resopla, pero su mirada permanece fija contra la pared. Ella sabe que hay un borde de tensión en su mandíbula, pero no puede _aflojar_. Curiosamente, para añadir más problemas a su ya miserable vida, una pequeña parte de ella tiene que fingir que su corazón no ha estado a punto de reventarle el pecho, porque Catra podría haber dicho la cosa más linda que jamás haya oído. Ella agacha la cabeza para ocultar su rubor, pero la sonrisa que Catra le envía le dice que no ha tenido éxito.

La mandíbula vuelve a apretarse. **"Genial. Genial."**

**"¿Qué haces ahí de pie?"** Catra respira un poco y palmea el espacio vacío a su lado. **"Ven aquí".**

Adora simplemente va.

-O-

**"No puedes hablar en serio",** dice Catra a la noche siguiente, posada en el alféizar de la ventana de Adora.

**"¡Yo siempre lo soy!"** Adora se ríe.

Eso la hace ver aburrida. "**Kyle y Rogelio _no_ están saliendo."**

**"¡Son almas gemelas!"**

**"Me niego a creerlo."**

-O-

La próxima vez que Catra pasa por aquí, besa a Adora a fondo y de forma caótica antes de enfrentarse a la tarea de dormir.

**"Estoy tan sobrecargada de trabajo",** se queja Catra.

Adora trata de no mirar fijamente, trata de no quedar atrapada en lo perfecta que se ve Catra en las sábanas rosas arrugadas de Adora. Han pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que se vieron, y sus dedos le arden por tocar. Algo en su expresión debe delatarla porque, cuando Catra se retuerce para acostarse de espaldas - el pelo recogido en la almohada en un enredo, la camisa un poco subida con el movimiento - ella sonríe de una manera absolutamente _devastadora._

Porque ella sabe lo que parece.

Adora pone los ojos en blanco, pero eso no le impide pasar los dedos por las hebras del cabello de Catra. **"¿Hordak?"** pregunta, pero la verdad es que no sabe si realmente quiere oír la respuesta.

**"Sí"**, viene el gruñido amortiguado de Catra, con la mano levantada para esconder un bostezo.

No pica menos de lo normal. Ella sabe que Hordak está trabajando muy duro con Catra porque quieren derrotar_la_. **"¿Debería preocuparme?"** Adora pregunta, porque _tiene_ que hacerlo. Sería una tonta si no lo hiciera. Glimmer lo llamaría una oportunidad perdida.

Catra no contesta. Lo cual es una respuesta en sí mismo, ¿no?

**"Bien, joder."**

**"¿Qué son todas esas maldiciones últimamente?" **Catra sonríe, y es un intento tan obvio de cambiar el tema que Adora sufre un cortocircuito, porque parece que Catra está tratando de _protegerla_ de las duras realidades de la Horda, y eso no parece en absoluto un rasgo característico de ella.

Catra suele ser la primera persona que se lo restriega por la cara, para tratar de hacerla sentir inferior, como si estuviera en el lado perdedor. Porque a Catra le encanta regodearse. Que, en realidad, debería haber sido el primer aviso para que sonaran las alarmas de Adora.

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Elocuente como siempre, princesa", **sonríe Catra**. "Pero en serio, ¿Quién te enseñó a maldecir?"**

Adora se encoge de hombros y mira su techo como si fuera a darle todas las respuestas de la vida. **"Lo más probable es que sea Glimmer. Aunque, Mermista probablemente también tuvo algo que ver".**

**"Mermista", **repite Catra, tarareando pensativamente. **"¿No es ese tonto hombrecillo del barco su alma gemela?"**

Un silencio cae entre ellas, y entonces: **"¿Sea-Hawk?" **Adora se resiste, porque qué. **"¿No lo _creo_?"**

**"Estoy bastante segura".**

**"Oh, mierda. Puede que tengas razón".**

Dios, ella es una mala amiga. Ha estado tan distraída con Catra que ni siquiera se ha fijado en el _alma gemela_ de su propia amiga. Sin embargo, no es exactamente sorprendente - Sea-Hawk ha estado compitiendo por la atención de Mermista desde el primer día. No se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos eran _recíprocos_. Vale, es oficial: a partir de este momento va a prestar más atención a sus amigos, y va a dejar de ser la _peor_ de todas.

**"Bien, ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con la vieja y aburrida Adora?" **Dice Catra, como si fuera la persona más graciosa del mundo.

Pista: Ella no lo es.

**"Ja, ja", **murmura Adora con sarcasmo. Pero, aun así, se encuentra dando vueltas para enfrentarse a Catra en la cama, metiendo sus brazos debajo de la almohada. La simple familiaridad la hace sentir caliente; _esto_ es lo que ha estado deseando todo este tiempo. Después de que Bow y Glimmer se juntaran, no pudo evitar sentirse sola. Ahora está contenta, tiene a su mejor amiga de vuelta, y a su alma gemela, y _definitivamente_ está enamorada. Aunque, ella nunca se lo admitirá delante de Catra**. "Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo",** susurra Adora después de una tranquila eternidad.

Riendo en silencio, Catra dice: **"Buenas noches, Adora".**

Cuando Adora se despierta a la mañana siguiente, como siempre, Catra se ha ido.

-O-

Es inevitable cuando todo se desmorona. Este tipo de acuerdo nunca fue construido para durar.

Porque el segundo ataque de la Horda a Luna Brillante es, con mucho, el peor, y Adora apenas puede seguir el ritmo de la multitud de soldados que se le acercan. Su espada choca contra un escudo de soldados sin nombre, y por poco es apuñalada en la maldita _cara_. Se agacha en el último minuto, pateándolos con su pierna (gracias a Dios que She-Ra se fortaleció)

Hasta ahora no ha podido ver a Catra, pero sabe que la chica está acechando en alguna parte, como siempre.

Deja la batalla principal para correr por las escaleras del castillo, porque Glimmer y Bow se han ido el suficiente tiempo como para hacerla preocupar. Y sabe que la lucha está en buenas manos: Sea Hawk está haciendo lo de siempre: prender fuego a los barcos y apuntar con ellos a los malos. Mermista está ahogando a tantos soldados de la Horda como puede sin matar accidentalmente a ninguno de los miembros de la alianza. Perfuma y Frosta están trabajando juntas para contener (y no para matar - Frosta, te estoy mirando a ti) a los soldados que las atacan desde todos los ángulos.

Ellos están bien. Todo va a estar bien.

Sintiendo arrastrada, Adora va dirección a la Sala de Guerra. Lo que, en retrospectiva, probablemente debería haberle alertado de la mierda que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ella atraviesa las puertas dobles, la mente zumbando a través de infinitas posibilidades. _¿Y si se han llevado a Bow y a Glimmer? ¿Y si están heridos? ¿Y si yacen muertos en una zanja en algún lugar y Adora nunca se dio cuenta?_

Pero eso no es lo que pasa.

Porque cuando se detiene en la habitación, sólo Hordak y Catra están allí, lado a lado.

**"Hey, Adora",** dice Catra en voz baja, con los brazos entrelazados a la espalda.

Adora echa un vistazo a Hordak, amenazadoramente parado en la habitación como si fuera el dueño del lugar y piensa, oh mierda. Es la primera vez que lo ve en persona, y la imagen que ella había evocado de él en su mente definitivamente no la prepara para la dura realidad. Ciertamente no hace justicia al miedo que siente.

"**She-Ra",** dice Hordak**. "Me alegro de verte por fin."**

Adora gruñe, con la voz más feroz que puede manejar**, "El sentimiento _no_ es mutuo, imbécil."**

Eso le hace levantar una divertida ceja a Catra, y su mente se remonta a la conversación susurrada que tuvieron en la cama hace unas semanas. _¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con la vieja y aburrida Adora?_

Bueno, si esta es la vieja y aburrida Adora, debe estar muy contenta ahora.

Hordak ríe suavemente; un sonido peligroso, incluso para los oídos de Adora. **"Veo que aún tienes ese espíritu de lucha."**

Desenvainando su espada, Adora dice**: "Basta de charla".** Amplía su postura, lista para saltar cuando se presente la oportunidad**. "¿Por qué has venido aquí?"**

Hordak sólo chasquea la lengua. **"No seas tan incivilizada, Adora. ¿Shadow Weaver no te enseñó modales?"**

Catra le dispara una sonrisa triunfal, y Adora comprende el significado de ello inmediatamente. _Ya no eres la favorita. Soy la nueva número uno._ Se da cuenta además de que el resentimiento que Catra siente por She-Ra y, por asociación con Adora, nunca desaparecerá realmente. Duele. Adora había pensado que las noches que habían pasado envueltas la una con la otra, riendo de nuevo, susurrado pequeñas cosas ya entrada la madrugada había cambiado algo.

Aparentemente no.

**"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"** Adora le pregunta a Hordak, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar la mirada de Catra.

**"Queremos que vuelvas a unirte a nosotros",** dice Catra.

Llámalo pensamiento melancólico, o un producto de la pura imaginación de Adora, pero la voz de Catra tiene un borde vacilante. Suena nerviosa, casi tímida - de nuevo, es tan diferente a ella que hace que Adora la mire de nuevo. **"No voy a unirme a ti",** se burla Adora, agarrando con más fuerza su espada en sus manos**. "Tienes diez segundos para explicarte antes de que empiece con todo esto."**

**"Ah,"** Hordak sonríe**. "Entonces, ¿El plan no funcionó?"**

Y en ese momento, Adora se congela.

¿Plan?

¿Qué plan?

Sus ojos se dirigen hacia Catra, que mira decididamente a la pared.

No se suponía que cayera en sus estúpidos monólogos -todos los buenos villanos los tienen- pero eso no le impide soltar un confuso **"¿Qué?".**

Hordak ríe de nuevo, grande y en auge; hace que el pelo de Adora se ponga de punta**. "Esperaba más de ti",** dice, observándola atentamente.** "¿Ni una pizca de sospecha?"** Ahora se vuelve hacia Catra y le pone una mano de aprobación en el hombro**. "Lo has hecho bien, Capitán de la Fuerza Catra."**

Con la mente zumbando, Adora siente que sus cejas arquean. Los ojos de Catra son grandes y anchos y la miran fijamente de una manera que le _aprieta_ el corazón. Es doloroso. No sabe lo que está pasando, pero está empezando a tener un mal presentimiento.

Y entonces las cosas empiezan a encajar. Empiezan a hacer clic.

Todas las citas nocturnas. La personalidad de Catra. La forma en la que Catra aparecería misteriosamente dondequiera que estuviera Adora. Hay una conversación que se repite en un bucle constante en la cabeza de Adora.

_Estoy tan sobrecargada de trabajo._

_¿Hordak?_

_Si._

**"Tú",** Adora siseaba, mirando a Catra. Pero sabe que su duro desempeño no está funcionando; sabe que tanto Catra como Hordak pueden ver el dolor en su cara, no importa cuánto trate de ocultarlo. **"Mierda".**

Hay un zumbido en sus oídos. Esto no puede estar pasando. Ella_ sabía_ que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Hordak sonríe. **"Aunque me parece admirable que estuvieras dispuesta a deshacerte de tu alma gemela por Catra",** afirma Hordak. **"Simplemente estúpido. Tal vez el plan _funcionó_ después de todo".**

Un plan. Todo era un plan.

Su propia alma gemela fingía estar enamorada de ella, todo por un plan.

Nada de esto era real.

Adora siente que necesita sentarse. Esto es demasiado y sobre todo muy doloroso.

Pero luego mira a Catra y su determinación se _endurece_, porque se da cuenta de algo. Adora tiene una ventaja - una pequeña, sí, pero una ventaja de todos modos. No hay forma de que Catra o Hordak sepan que Catra es realmente su alma gemela.

Encuentra que su mirada se dirige hacia la muñeca de Catra, y luego tiene que impedir que sus ojos se abran de par en par cuando la encuentra tapada por primera vez.

¿Por qué estará su muñeca oculta?

A menos que...

Catra finalmente cumplió dieciocho años.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Estoy tan sorprendido como vosotrxs de subir este capitulo, no sabéis la sorpresa que me lleve ayer. Quien sabe...a lo mejor a partir de ahora las actualizaciones son mas seguidas. **

**He estado leyendo muchos fanfic de She-Ra y he encontrado algunos muy buenos pero aun no decidido si traduciré alguno más. Tengo una lista en Twitter por si queréis echarle un ojo. Os recomiendo los AUs.**

* * *

**El aire que respiramos **

**Capítulo 6**

**"Sabes, nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras mantenido la maldita boca cerrada."**

Adora responde con un suspiro de cansancio, porque por una vez, Catra tiene razón. Su cabeza cae contra la fría pared de piedra de su celda con un suave _golpe_. **"Desde el fondo de mi corazón..."**, dice lentamente, **"Esto ha sido mi culpa".**

Gruñendo, Catra murmura, **"Dios, realmente me molesta esa actitud de superheroína tonta"**

Cuando Adora finalmente levanta la cabeza y mira fijamente la expresión asesina de Catra detrás de las barras que separan sus celdas, se siente ahogada por un repentino y despiadado estallido de cariño. _Es amor_, su cerebro se nutre inútilmente de ello, esta le da un metafórico dedo corazón para así hacerle entender a su cerebro que se puede ir a la mierda. Porque a pesar de la situación, no puede evitar querer acercarse a la otra chica. Tal vez podría ir hasta ella, quedarse al lado de las barras y entrelazar sus dedos, sólo para confirmarle a Catra que todo saldrá bien.

Comienza a moverse, pero entonces las cejas de Catra bajan sobre sus ojos trasmitiendo irritación, y le lanza a Adora un resplandor tan _odioso_ que hace que cualquier pensamiento tierno se marchite y muera inmediatamente.

**"Acércate a mí y te partiré en dos."**

Una mueca de dolor aparece, Adora se desliza hacia atrás, para estar lejos de los barrotes. **"Vale, no me toques."** Una risa se forma en su labios. **"Mensaje recibido".**

Se sientan en un silencio tenso, lo que le da a Adora tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo_ mal_ que lo ha hecho esta vez.

Vale, tal vez decir que Catra era su alma gemela delante de Hordak no fue la mejor idea. En realidad, fue bastante terrible considerando todas las cosas.

Su intento de burlarse de ambos fue inútil. Refunfuñando para sí misma, ahora entiende por qué Bow y Glimmer siempre fueron los cerebros detrás de las estrategias de combate. En las reuniones ella siempre recibe comentarios tales como _Esa...esa es una buena idea, Adora, pero por qué no lo intentamos mejor de otra manera._

No es que este enfadada con ninguno de los dos. Sus puntos fuertes son más evidentes cuando tiene una espada en la mano, eso es todo.

Catra era la astuta. Adora siempre iba a dos pasos de distancia de ella.

**-O-**

Hay un par de ojos brillantes mirando a Adora cuando se despierta de su siesta.

Adora parpadea una vez. Dos veces. **"¿Puedo ayudarte?"**

Catra se burla, arrastrando los pies para que su espalda esté contra el suelo. **"Esperaba que hubieras muerto durante la noche."**

**"Aww. Eso eso es tan dulce."**

**"¿Qué tan mal la he cagado en mi vida anterior?",** comienza Catra lentamente, **"Para conseguirte como alma gemela"**. Gira la cabeza para mirar a Adora, con la ceja levantada a modo de desafío.** "¿Era una especie de asesina de cachorritos? ¿Robaba caramelos a los bebés?"**

Quiere una discusión. Las tácticas de Catra son tan dolorosamente obvias que, a pesar de sentirse insultada, Adora no puede evitar sonreír. Ella conoce todos los enfoques de Catra, las técnicas que usa para meterse bajo la piel de Adora - ella la conoce desde que eran niñas. Se pregunta si Catra se da cuenta de lo bien que Adora la ha descubierto. Probablemente no tenga ni idea.

Sonriendo, Adora dice, **"Eres una verdadera pesadilla humana _ahora mismo_, no te preocupes por tu vida anterior."**

**"¿Siempre ha sido así entre vosotras dos?"** Alguien grita desde lo que Adora asume que son un par de celdas más abajo.** "Mejor aún, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por vosotras dos?**

**_"Cállate"_**, silba otro. **"Este es el único entretenimiento que hemos tenido en meses."**

Adora puede escuchar a distancia a otras personas, discutiendo entre ellas sobre sus nuevas compañeras de celda. Es mezquino, pero se siente bien, normal. Como cuando estaba en la Zona del Miedo y eran las tres de la mañana, conversaciones y discusiones entre ella y sus viejos amigos de la Horda. Los momentos de tranquilidad en la litera eran prácticamente inauditos - siempre había alguien que se movía, que se quejaba por la ropa o por la comida que le habían robado. Lonnie era un insomne en serie, Rogelio roncaba, Catra se acurrucaba al final de la cama de Adora y a veces le daba si querer con su pierna._ A veces demasiado fuerte_. Y sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada al ruido y al movimiento.

**"Ya sabes",** dice Adora en voz baja después de un par de minutos. **"Debería odiarte. Realmente debería."** Ella oye el delator cambio de posición de Catra - aún no se ha dormido. **"Has estado jugando con mi cabeza durante meses, y sabías lo que sentía por ti."**

Catra se burla de ella, pero Adora la ignora.** "Todo el mundo sabe que estoy obsesionada contigo"**, continúa. **"Es tan obvio, y eso me vuelve loca. Se supone que debo ayudar a la gente a ganar la guerra _contra_ la Horda, no acurrucarme con el enemigo".**

**"Eres una idiota por confiar en mí."**

Adora suspira, frotándose la mano sobre los ojos con cansancio. **"Me haces débil."**

**"Lo sé",** dice Catra.** "Y he estado explotando ese hecho todo este tiempo."**

Al recordar las noches que pasaron juntas, las manos enredadas en el pelo, las piernas entrecruzadas, Adora no está del todo convencida. Los últimos dos meses habían sido exactamente como su relación anterior, antes de que Adora se fuera - toques persistentes, el aire lleno de algo nuevo que claramente no era sólo amistad.

Adora sabe que si no se hubiera ido, la tensión se habría resuelto tarde o temprano.

¿Estarían en una relación ahora, si ese hubiera sido el caso? Shadow Weaver no lo habría permitido o eso es lo que ella piensa. Pero aún así, la idea de estar juntas -sin interrupciones, sin la dura realidad de la guerra- flota en su mente al momento.

Y aún así.

Realmente ha sido una tonta.

Ella sabe que Catra la hace débil, y siempre lo _ha sabido_. Pero eso no significa que tenga que tumbarse y aceptarlo.

Ya no quiere ser débil.

**"Gracias",** susurra Adora. **"Por ayudarme a darme cuenta de lo poco que te importo. Me he aferrado a esta esperanza de que sientas por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti, pero nunca lo harás, ¿verdad?"** Ella supone que debería estar llorando, pero las lágrimas nunca llegan. Se siente más fuerte que antes. **"Hiciste una buena actuación, te felicito."**

Sus palabras se lanzan por el aire con el objetivo de clavarse en ella, y por un instante parece que llegan a su destino. Algo indefinible parpadea en los ojos de Catra, causando que el fuego dentro de ellos se apague por una fracción de segundo. Aunque, un parpadeo y te lo pierdes, porque lo siguiente que Adora sabe es que Catra está sonriendo fríamente otra vez.

**"Bueno, tírale un hueso a un perro, y este finalmente tendrá uno." (*)**

Adora observa en silencio. Ella no quiere seguir jugando a este juego.

El rizo de sus labios, impulsado por la falta de reacción de Adora, hace que Catra quiera hablar: "Por tu culpa estoy atrapada aquí. Hordak me trataba como a un igual antes de que vinieras y hablaras."

Ella no se rebaja al nivel de Catra. Ella ni siquiera le responde.

**-O-**

Tal vez es porque ha estado un día sin comer. Tal vez sea porque ha tenido que mear en la esquina de una habitación. O tal vez es la falta de peligro inmediato y de amenazas. Es probablemente el mero hecho de que ha estado encerrada en una celda durante demasiado tiempo con Catra cerca y sin un respiro, pero independientemente de la razón, el nivel de paciencia de Adora para todos y cada uno de los diálogos relacionados con Catra ha llegado a su nivel más bajo de todos los tiempos.

Ya es bastante horrible que estén atrapadas en espacios de confinamiento, sin luz ni comida. Lo que lo hace considerablemente peor es el hecho de que Catra no parece poder callarse la boca, ni siquiera por un segundo.

Y lo que es mucho peor, eso la está volviendo loca.

**"- y quiero decir, es _tan_ obvio que Scorpia está enamorada de mí. Estoy bastante segura de que intentó llevarme a una cita esa vez, pero no me interesa, ¿sabes? Y Kyle está bastante seguro de que Lonnie siente algo por el. Aunque este chisme trivial es tedioso y - Adora, ¿me estás _escuchando_?"**

Adora gime. **"Dios, por favor, haz que pare".**

**"Estoy aburrida, Adora."**

**"Te metiste en este lío, sal de él".**

**"En realidad",** dice Catra, poniéndose en cuclillas. **"Ayer establecimos que esto fue culpa tuya, no mía."**

**"Si no hubieras estado planificando malvadas maniobras en primer lugar, esto nunca habría sucedido",** dice Adora. Se da la vuelta para que su cara quede presionada contra la fría superficie del suelo y trata desesperadamente de bloquear el sonido de los estúpidos y molestos lamentos irónicos de Catra, metiéndose los dedos en los oídos.

No funciona, porque la voz petulante de Catra ronronea detrás de ella. **"Pero Adora",** dice modestamente. "**Planear es todo lo que tengo. Es literalmente lo único que me representa".**

**"Cállate, cállate, oh Dios mío, cállate de una vez."**

**-O-**

**"¿Crees que si Kyle y Rogelio tuvieran un hijo, saldría mitad lagarto, mitad humano?"** reflexiona Catra. A medida que pasaban los días, se había ido acercando cada vez más al pequeño espacio que separaba sus celdas, y por lo tanto, a Adora. Ahora, su cola se balancea perezosamente contra las barras de la celda, haciendo que suene un _chasquido_ distintivo.** "¿Crees que tendría piernas de lagarto y una cabeza humana? ¿O una cabeza de lagarto y piernas humanas?"**

El ojo de Adora ha estado temblando desde el tercer día. **"No recuerdo que fueras tan molesta cuando estaba en la Horda."**

Catra se mueve en silencio.** "Eso es porque quería impresionarte en ese entonces."**

Y eso marca el final de esa conversación.

**-O-**

**"Creo que tendría una cabeza de lagarto y piernas humanas",** responde Adora esa misma noche.

Puede que sea un pensamiento melancólico, pero ella cree oír una risa tranquila venir de su celda.

**-O-**

Una comida blanda es arrojada a las celdas de ambas un día después.

Adora puede oír las quejas y los gritos de los demás, que son recibidos por el sonido de puños volando y el ruido de las puertas de sus celdas. Está agradecida de que sólo tiene que compartir los barrotes con Catra - no tiene idea de lo que haría si pudiera ver a los demás. Probablemente algo estúpido, como intentar escapar de nuevo. Su primer y único intento no fue recibido con mucho cariño - todavía puede sentir la punzante sensación de los moretones alrededor de su ojo.

**"Probablemente te preguntes por qué tu banda de superhéroes bebés no te han rescatado como la última vez"**, dice Catra, arrancándole una tira a su sándwich con sus afilados dientes.

**"En realidad no."**

**"Es porque cambiamos de lugar",** continúa Catra, como si Adora ni siquiera hubiera hablado**. "Hordak no quería que se repitiera lo de la última vez."** Dijo masticando pensativamente** "Ahora sí que me arrepiento".**

Adora le dispara a Catra una mirada incrédula.** "¿Crees que te habríamos sacado?"** Cuando Catra levanta una ceja y se encoge de hombros, no puede detener la risa histérica que burbujea. **"¿Hablas en serio ahora mismo?"**

Catra no responde, pero pasa un tomate por las barras de su celda. Con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha, Adora arranca con cautela el tomate de la mano de Catra. **"Si esto está envenenado, volveré de la muerte para perseguirte."**

**"El veneno es el arma de los débiles."**

**"Eso es muy tranquilizador, gracias, Catra."**

**-O-**

Después de eso, construyen una amistad provisional.

Bueno, Adora no está exactamente segura de llamarlo _amistad_ en si misma, y ciertamente no se parece en nada que hubieran tenido antes.

No es nada. Bueno, es algo. Definitivamente es un comienzo.

Catra ya no tiene la necesidad de actuar. De intentar hacerse amiga de Adora en base a una rivalidad descontrolada. Y no trata de seducir a Adora con el pretexto de una misión, un medio para poner la guerra a favor de la Horda. Después de todo, no hay nadie aquí para presenciar las acciones de Catra. No hay ninguna intención amenazante en su extensión de amistad.

De hecho, Adora ve un lado completamente nuevo de Catra, uno que nunca antes había visto.

Se da cuenta de lo_ buena_ actriz que había sido Catra. Y aunque debe haber habido algunas interacciones reales entre ellas - Adora piensa que tal vez el noventa por ciento de su amistad en la Horda había sido auténtica - la verdadera personalidad de Catra comienza a brillar a través de los resquicios.

Es obvio que Catra y ella siempre han tenido _algo_ \- ella sabe muy bien que viene de su conexión natural de ser almas gemelas. Pero antes, siempre ha habido un amargo trasfondo en su relación. Ahora se da cuenta de que se debe a las inseguridades de Catra, a la constante obsesión de Shadow Weaver por compararlas a ambas.

Shadow Weaver estableció estándares imposibles de cumplir para Catra, los cuales no afectaron a Adora. Ella lo entiende ahora. Consiguió el rencor de Catra, su odio, y su deseo de probarse a sí misma. Cree que Catra también está empezando a entender las cosas desde el punto de vista de Adora.

Y con esta nueva aceptación, viene una lenta rutina construida entre las celdas.

La conciencia de Adora y de Catra se desvanecen como una herida fresca. Desde el rabillo del ojo, observa a Catra hacer su trabajo diario, observa cómo esculpe cosas en las paredes con sus uñas, observa las pequeñas cosas que hace para entretenerse.

Pero que ella se fije en Catra no es nada nuevo.

Lo que si es nuevo es la forma de como Catra cuida de ella.

Ella sabe que eventualmente tendrán que lidiar con esto. Pero por ahora es gentil, vulnerable. Están encerradas en celdas y el mundo exterior no importa. Las complicaciones de la vida y la guerra no importan.

Es natural, Adora asiente. Obligadas a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, juntas, la una con la otra haciéndose compañía. Tenían que llegar a algún tipo de compromiso, a algún tipo de empatía.

**"¿Intentarás hacer las paces con Hordak cuando te deje salir de aquí?"** Adora le pregunta una noche, con el brazo apretado contra las barras que las separan. Catra está contra el otro lado, y puede sentir el calor de su brazo a través de su ropa. **"Supongo que esto es sólo un castigo. Una vez que demuestres tu lealtad, estarás de vuelta a su lado".**

**"Probablemente. Tendré que emplearme a fondo si es que quiero salir de ésta. Pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer?"**

Adoras se lo quiere decir; _ven conmigo, podemos estar juntas._

Ella realmente quiere decir;_ ¿No puedes elegirme a mí esta vez? Yo te elegiría a ti._

_En cada. Maldito. Momento._

**"Asegúrate de sacarme de aquí",** es lo que dice Adora.** "Necesito un baño que funcione de verdad. Y una hamburguesa".**

**"Esa no sería una manera muy efectiva de hacer que Hordak vuelva a confiar en mí"**, se ríe Catra en voz baja. **"De todos modos, he perdido la pista de cuántas veces te has escapado de estas celdas. No me necesitas."**

**"No es verdad"**, argumenta Adora. **"Me dejaste salir aquella vez. Y luego Glimmer se teletransportó conmigo. Soy bastante inútil."**

Catra pone los ojos en blanco y dice: **"Eres muchas cosas Adora, pero una inútil no es una de ellas."**

**-O-**

Adora está casi, _casi_ acostumbrándose a su rutina - levantarse, hacer ejercicio, comer comida de mierda, arañar dibujos degradantes de las dos contra la pared, discutir, hacer las paces, discutir y hablar toda la noche - cuando Scorpia atraviesa la puerta de la prisión con un portazo. Adora se pone de pie, observando a través de los barrotes de la celda mientras Catra permanece tranquila en su posición sentada.

Scorpia está visiblemente sin aliento. **"Levántate, gatita",** dice a través de sus barrotes.** "Te vamos a sacar de aquí".**

* * *

**(*) Esta expresión tiene varios significados dependiendo del contexto; pero sería algo como si Catra le diera las gracias a Adora de una manera bastante venenosa, como haciéndole entender que tales comentarios no le harán daño. Es algo como ser pasivo-agresivo xD**


End file.
